Twilight: The Life Of Vanessa Leonard
by Brittstar
Summary: Remember Vanessa? The secretary in the Volturi's place? The human who wanted to become a vampire? Well this is her story. Please review. If it is liked by lots of you Twilight fans then I will make more chapters. "Do you still want to be a vampire?" Aro asked. "y..yes Aro." I said. My voice shook. "Very well." He replied. With uncomprehensible speed he lunged for my throat COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Vanessa Leonard By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Everyday a long line of women, children and men file past into the Volturi's room. Then all the countless screams. I ignore it every day. Simply wait for the time when it will be me in there with them. I want to change and to live as part of the Volturi. But I have a feeling that they will make me a snack first. I have been waiting for two years now. Just waiting. One day I see a handsome guy go by. Edward Cullen. A famous name around here. Aro wants him as part of his council, because of his ability to read minds. I blink as he saunters past. He looks absolutely furious and miserable. The door slams behind him and for a long tie I heard nothing. Then his voice raised in anger. Begging for death sure to come. Aro wants him alive because of his gifts. It seems that through all the arguing I discover that his love, Bella has died falling off a cliff. I sigh as this continues for awhile. Then the door slams. Edward stomps past me unbuttoning his shirt. I gasp.

"Edward! Stop!" I tell him. He halts and walks to my desk.

"Who are you?" He asks. His voice is thick with anger and grief.

"My name is Vanessa. I want to be a vampire." I mutter. He blinks and shakes his head, apparently at my idiocy.

"I have to. The only thing I had worth living for is gone. I deserve to rot in hell!" HE practically growled. He turned and stormed away. I watched him go. I sat back in my chair, behind my desk. Simply waiting. But I hear a female outside. Her voice rose above the clamor outside.

"Edward!" She yelled. I blinked. Perhaps it was one of his sisters. I wait for a long time. Listening to the gasps and exclamations from down the hall. Bella is alive.

I blink and flinch as two of the Volturi stride down the hall towards them. Jane follows soon after. And a moment later all three, plus Bella and Edward, and some red head walk past. Bella looked at me and our gazes locked for a moment. Then I heard her whisper.

"Is she?"

"No" Edward replied.

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"You mean she wants…"

"Yes."

She glanced at me again. Their voices die away and the big doors slam again. I hear murmuring from down there then yells. A long time of yelling then I jump as I hear a loud thump and something breaking. Then I hear Bella scream at the top of her bloody lungs. I flinch and roll my eyes. A few moments later Edward limps past supported by Bella and the red-head. They pass a long line of people coming in and disappearing into the big room. When they scream Bella jumps and Edward holds her. I sigh and go back to writing pointless things on my papers. It is a very long time before anything interesting happens again.

A blond girl runs through the hall towards the big room.

"I'm here to report a serious crime!" I hear her loud trembling voice. Aro murmurs something. For a long time I can't hear what they are saying then she leaves.

"Thank you." She says over her shoulder. She glances at me as she passes and I blink. A second later Alec comes to my desk.

"Aro wants you." He growled. I blinked and got up. I walked into the big room and halted in front of him.

"Hello dear." He rasped. "You still want to be one of us?" He asked.

"Y…Yes Aro." I said. My voice was shaky though.

"Very well." With incomprehensible speed he darts towards me and sinks his long fangs into my throat. Searing pain spreads from the spot to my whole body. I collapse to the ground, screaming in agony. No! I don't want this! I want someone to kill me! I feel like I am on fire from the inside out. I shriek and gag and scream. I don't know how long I lay on the floor writhing in pain. But when I wake up I still hurt. A horrible burning in my throat. I gag and look around. Only me and Aro are in the room.

"W..where are the others?" I rasp. He smiles at me.

"They couldn't stand your screaming." He chuckled. I blinked.

"Am…am I a vampire now?" I gag.

"Yes my dear." He murmured. I look around.

"I still hurt." I sa like a terrified child.

"yes dear. It appears that you are hungry." He laughed. As if on que, the door opens and Alec shoves a human into the room. The door slams and I stare at the person.

"W…?" Her scent hits me. Young delicious and making me feel light headed. I dart from my spot and bite into her throat. Her scream echoes in my ears. The burning is soothed, as though the sweetest honey runs down my throat. She struggles and finally goes limp. Her body drops at my feet. I am a little freaked out, but the amazing delicious taste is in my mouth. I lick my lips and lick her stray blood off my hands. Aro smiles.

"Rather clean for a first kill." He observes. I blink and nod, like I understand.

"Now dear. This is what is going to happen. You are going to come with the Volturi to destroy the Cullen clan, and their half-breed child." He muttered darkly. A memory flits through my head, of Bella and Edward. But it is so dim and fuzzy. Like it is someone else's memory. I blink and nod.

"I will remain loyal to you Aro. Always." I say. He nods clearly please an waves me away.

The end of chapter 1: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa! Final Chapter!

Chapter 2

I heard the sudden strangled cries. They made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. We had returned unsucsefully from the battle, and Aro was devising plans to get what he wanted. He usually kept me close at hand but I was helping dispose of the bodies. At Aro's pained cries I felw to the room. I halted outside the door about to knock when I heard a voice.

"You have been in power to long Aro. You are a violent fool. You will never again do anything the threaten the Volturi. Goodbye old friend." I peeked around the corner and blinked. Marcus? What, how? I sprang into the room but it was too late. Aro's body was torn into pieces and with a glass like clank he fell to the floor. I stared in shock.

"No!" I breathed. Marcus whirled to face me and the smirk that spread across his face made me tremble.

"Hello Vanessa." He purred. "Let me make a deal. You speak of this and you will have the same fait. You do not and I will have you rule at my side, where he once stood. I will tell them he made you in charge last minute in his place. But you must not do the things he did." Marcus smiled. The temptation was great. She trembled once, then summoning the strength from within that Aro had taught her she nodded tersely, balling her fists at her side.

"Yes Marcus. I will lead differently." She said. Marcus nodded.

"Good good. Now, there must be a cover up story." Marcus said. "You are intelligent. You figure this one out." He said. At that moment a newborn, whom had been summoned for stirring up trouble walked in. In a second she was at his side. She ripped his head from his shoulders and the sound was like a pot breaking. She dropped it and looked up at Marcus.

"The newborn attacked and killed him and so I killed the Newborn." She said easily. Marcus nodded with a smile.

"Very good." He said. Vanessa looked at him and then smiled cruelly. He returned this and Vanessa let out a strangled laugh. She walked to Aro's cahir and sat, brushing her pale delicate fingers over the stone features.

"This should be fun." She laughed, baring her sharp teeth.

**If you want anymore I may possibly write a part two after I finish. I am finishing all my stories, so so any people are all waiting. But after if you want I can write a part two. Review if you wish a second part please.**

***Brittstar***


End file.
